<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>咖啡、胡子和辫子 by FurryBigProblem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450695">咖啡、胡子和辫子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryBigProblem/pseuds/FurryBigProblem'>FurryBigProblem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Braids, Coffee, Hangover, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryBigProblem/pseuds/FurryBigProblem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>咖啡店里。金雳一心想讨厌排在他前面的那个高个子男的。<br/>是一篇特别特别可爱的文的翻译。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>咖啡、胡子和辫子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/gifts">allourheroes</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081539">Of Coffee, Beards, and Braids</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes">allourheroes</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一切的好都属于作者。<br/>٩( 'ω' )و</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金雳怒视着他前面高个子男人的后脑勺。那是个男的吗？看那头长长的金头发，还有那别在一只耳后的小辫子，不太像。他这辈子从来没宿醉得这么严重，但他记得，自己的男子气概受到了威胁。他不记得自己醉倒了，不过，半个晚上的事他都记不得了，所以他肯定醉倒了。</p><p>他头疼，他想喝咖啡，不是什么只会点那种甜了吧唧（但是“零脂肪”）的鬼东西的高个子、头发完美的家伙。有等这人的宝贵功夫（几秒钟），他都能拿到咖啡了——真正的咖啡，谢谢。</p><p>店门口的铃声响了，那人回头瞟了一眼。金雳看到了他的脸——漂亮得很，但绝对是男的。这男的迟疑了一瞬间，然后眼神聚焦在了金雳身上。</p><p>忽然，这人就在队伍里转过身来，若有所思地打量起他。“你昨晚在亚拉冈的party上。”他带着一种了然的笑容说。</p><p>金雳最讨厌这种大明白的笑脸，但他还是忍不住感到了一阵局促。“所以呢？”</p><p>这人没被他的态度惊到，反倒笑出了声。金雳愤怒得涨红了脸。“勒苟拉斯。”他说，金雳反应了一秒才意识到这是这人的名字。</p><p>勒苟拉斯后退一步转过身，金雳惊讶地发现他们已经排到队头了。</p><p>“两份大杯的咖啡，谢谢。”那人说。金雳还没来得及因为勒苟拉斯给另一个人点了咖啡而生气，就见这金发男付了钱，然后把其中一杯朝他递了过来。</p><p>他俩站到一旁，金雳咕哝了一声“谢谢”。</p><p>“不用谢，朋友，”勒苟拉斯回答，金雳好奇这家伙为什么自信他俩是朋友，但对方接着说了下去，“谢谢你编的辫子，虽然你花了快一个小时，自己往椅子下面滑的时候还反而怪我动了。”他微笑了，“我能看看你的手机吗？”</p><p>“我干嘛要让你……”他说了一半，又摇摇头，“行吧，”他恶狠狠瞪了勒苟拉斯一眼，“你要是动什么手脚……”</p><p>勒苟拉斯接过手机，哈哈笑了，一会儿就还了回来。“我只是把我的号码给你，”他说，笑得一副卖弄风情的样子，金雳没生气就又红了脸。“我觉得你昨晚恐怕喝得太多了，所以没输对。我希望你不介意我改了备注。”</p><p>出于某种原因，这话勾起了一段可怕的回忆：金雳在手机上打着什么“漂亮”“头发”之类的字眼然后就没有然后了。他清清嗓子，“不，没事儿，我猜。”</p><p>勒苟拉斯只是轻轻笑了，“给我发短信，好吗？我九点半有课，之后联系我呀？”</p><p>金雳耸耸肩。这人太过自信了，觉得金雳对他肯定有意思，更糟的是他确实有意思。不然他也不会去编这人的头发，虽然那很尴尬。</p><p>勒苟拉斯终于做出了近似皱眉的表情。“给我发短信。你保证吗？”他听起来既期待又确定，金雳点了头，虽然很想临时跟这人狠狠打一架。</p><p>金雳喝了口咖啡，希望尝出饮料已经被这人玷污了。反而他觉得比平时还要好喝。该死。</p><p>看了眼表（那可是货真价实的手表），勒苟拉斯叹了口气，“我得走了，”他低声说，“但我很高兴碰到了你。”他提了提肩头的背包带，顿了顿又说，“下次，别和我比酒量了。”他抓住金雳的红胡子把他拉过去，在他的鼻尖上按了一个吻，然后就留下矮个子在身后语无伦次。</p><p>金雳气坏了，所以勒苟拉斯一走，金雳几乎是立刻就给他发了短信。他非得这样给他点颜色看看。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>